pauperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nex
Nex is the toughest boss in Pauper. With a total health of 30,000, five different phases, and huge damage - she is a force to be reckoned with. With a combat level of 1001, she is the current highest levelled monster in the game. There is absolutely no possible way to solo kill this boss, she has to be teamed in order to be defeated. As of October 30th, 2017 '''(three months since open beta), nobody has been able to defeat her. During alpha testing, there had been a mobility glitch with the boss, which allowed her to be safe-spotted. However, after an update that occurred on '''March 26th, 2017, multiple months before open beta was ever released, that glitch had been patched and the items that were obtained through that method were recovered. Since then, nobody has killed Nex '''even once. Ranged is likely to be the best choice of combat to kill this boss, as her melee attacks are not deducted very much from bonus melee defense. '''Nex '''is able to pummel through prayers, making her damage very hard to guard. When she loses approximately 1/4th of her health, she becomes invulnerable to damage until you kill her correspondent minion mage. It is mostly recommended to either be using ruby bolts (e) or onyx bolts (e), equipped with a Chaotic Crossbow as your weapon to fight this boss. The reason for that is the bolt effects are extremely helpful when fighting this boss, even though the maximum damage available to deal to her is 500. Since her defense is very high, hitting a 500 on '''Nex would be very tough to do, and nearly impossible without the help of bolt effects. Whereabouts You'll find Nex '''inside of God Wars Dungeon. However, to reach '''Nex, you must first defeat all three God Wars Dungeon general at least five times before you're allowed access into her door. Her door is the one located just east of the grappling hook to Kree'arra's chambers. Even though the task to reach Nex '''may seem rather easy, it will take a bit of grinding since there are level requirements to enter the other God Wars Dungeon general's chambers. Such as, you must have 80 Strength to push open the large door to General Graardor's room, and so-on. Be sure to bring some food before you head out to God Wars Dungeon though. While the monsters there are aggressive towards other monsters that are not in the same faction, they are also hostile towards the players. So, be sure you've come prepared to take some oncoming damage, because it's very likely to happen. You can find God Wars Dungeon in the Portal Home in Edgeville. '''Beware though, each God Wars Dungeon general room costs a 300,000 tax to get in; which is 50% off for users with the Membership status, which would be a 150,000 tax. So, to access Nex, you need to be prepared to spend at least 6,000,000 gold; 3,000,000 gold for users with Membership. Combat The combat for this boss is the toughest on Pauper. There is absolutely no chance for a solo kill. The recommendation to fight this boss with would be at least five other players. One using melee, three using range, and one using magic would be the best ratio per groups of five. We recommend this ratio because ranging using enchanted bolt effects would be the most effective way to kill this boss. The reason we recommend one melee user per groups of five is because the melee user can absorb the majority of the damage, as a sort of group tank. The reason we recommend at least one mage per groups of five is because the mage can support the team using control spells, like freezing the boss and using blood magic to consistently heal themselves; as well as multi-barraging the Blood Reavers Nex will spawn during her Blood Phase. 'Phases' Smoke Phase: '''During the Smoke Phase, '''Nex '''will use a variety of smoke spells that are capable of poisoning the player. During this phase, it's recommended that the player prays against magic damage to reduce the incoming damage, but not ultimately guarding it as '''Nex '''can hit through prayers. The special abilities of this phase are: *"Let the virus flow through you!" - This attack is a single-target ability that has a chance to miss. However, if the player affected by this skill is hit, it will poison the player whilst draining their stats each time the player says "*Cough*". While affected players are saying "*Cough*", this ability has the chance to spread between healthy players in a 3x3 radius. *"There is... NO ESCAPE!" - '''Nex '''will charge forth between one of the four paths leading to the center of the central symbol. Any player standing in her path during this time will be dealt up to 650 unguardable damage. If the player is hit by this ability, it will also impair their movement for a brief moment and declare them as '''Nex's next target for at least one more hit, which is guaranteed to be a melee basic hit as her next attack. During the Smoke Phase, Nex 'will also use basic melee attacks on players standing within her melee attack range. Once '''Nex '''reaches 24,000 health points, she will call upon Fumus. Until this happens, Fumus will be completely invulnerable to damage. Only when she calls upon Fumus can the players attack this minion mage. The next (Shadow Phase) phase will not start until Fumus has been killed. '''Shadow Phase: '''During the Shadow Phase, '''Nex '''will use shadow spells which are in fact considered ranged attacks. Due to this, it is highly recommended that the player prays against ranged damage for this phase. The abilities available to '''Nex '''during this phase is also capable of draining the player's prayer points, but not as much as the capabilities of the Ice Phase. The special abilities of this phase are: *"Fear the shadow!" - '''Nex '''places a shadow trap under every player in her chambers. After three ticks, the shadow trap will trigger, dealing anywhere from 400 to 800 unguardable damage to any player still standing on the trap. This attack is easily avoidable by simply stepping off the trap. *"Embrace darkness!" - When Nex shouts this, the room will darken dramatically. This effect is only given to players within 15 tiles of Nex. The closer the player is to Nex, the darker the room will be. IIf any player is standing within melee range for 5 seconds or longer to Nex, that player will receive a message saying, "The shadows start to consume you!", dealing up to 300 unguardable damage per-second until the player is out of melee range. During the Shadow Phase, '''Nex '''will be able to do basic melee attacks to players within range. On top of this, she will also shoot basic projectiles to players within her range distance, that deal ranged damage. Once '''Nex '''reaches 18,000 health points, she will call upon Umbra. Until this happens, Umbra will be completely invulnerable to damage. Only when she calls upon Umbra can the players attack this minion mage. The next (Blood Phase) phase will not start until Umbra has been killed. '''Blood Phase: '''During the Blood Phase, '''Nex '''will start to use blood spells which will allow her to regenerate a lot of health. This phase may be her toughest one, due to the massive amount of regeneration she can accomplish. Most of her attacks during the Blood Phase are magic, so it's highly recommended for players to pray against magic during this phase. Her special abilities for the Blood Phase are: *"A siphon will solve this!" - '''Nex '''will summon two to three Blood Reavers, and will become incapacitated for a moment. During the time of her incapacitation, any damage that were to be inflicted to her instead heals her. On top of this, if there are any Blood Reavers still alive after her incapacitation, they will instantaneously die and Nex will receive the remaining amount of health points they had. If the Blood Reavers attack any player, '''Nex '''will heal for 92 health points regardless of their damage. *"I demand a blood sacrifice!" - '''Nex '''will target a player. The targeted player will receive the message in their chatbox, "'Nex '''has marked you as a sacrifice - run!". If the target player does not run away from '''Nex '''in time, she will deal up to 990 damage to that player, while healing for 1/4th of the damage dealt. This attack is easily avoidable by just running away from '''Nex. *Healing - During this phase, Nex '''is able to heal a tremendous amount - which classifies as an ability on its own. While '''Nex '''is in her Blood Phase, whenever she deals a basic magic attack, she will heal for 33% of the damage dealt. On top of this, she will heal from a special ability, as well as Blood Reavers she spawns. This can amount to a massive amount of health regeneration, which can be very tough to damage through when you are being hit with a lot of damage. During her Blood Phase, '''Nex '''will also use basic melee attacks. On top of this, she will also use a basic projectile attack that deals magic damage. While she is in her Blood Phase, '''Nex '''will heal 33% of the damage dealt through her basic magic attack. Once Nex reaches 12,000 health points, she will call upon Cruor. Until this happens, Cruor will be completely invulnerable to damage. Only when she calls upon Cruor can the players attack this minion mage. The next (Ice Phase) phase will not start until Cruor has been killed. '''Ice Phase: During the Ice Phase, Nex 'will use ice spells that will target all players in her chambers that can freeze them if they're hit, and can also lower the player's prayer points. Most of her damage during this phase is magic damage, so it's recommended that players pray against magic damage during her Ice Phase. This phase is the only one that '''Nex '''does not have any special abilities to. However, this phase is a challenge on it's own because because of the massive amount of multi-target attacks she deals. Every attack she will use will be a multi-barrage cast towards every player in her chambers. Each player hit by this will have a 1 in 6 chance of being frozen and having their prayer drained anywhere from 12 to 56 points. Of course, during this phase it's highly recommended to pray against magic damage. However, if the player is within melee range, '''Nex '''will in fact use a basic melee attack - which can deal huge damage, even through prayer. Due to her basic magic attack casting at every player in her chambers, if you plan on bringing a melee user (or plan on ''being that melee user), it's very recommended that you bring a range or magic set with you for this phase. Using a melee set to tank during the Ice Phase on '''Nex '''could end up being fatal for you and your party members. Once Nex reaches 6,000 health points, she will call upon Glacies. Until this happens, Glacies will be completely invulnerable to damage. Only when she calls upon Glacies can the player attack this minion mage. The next (Zaros Phase) phase will not start until Glacies has been killed. '''Zaros Phase: Once Glacies is dead and the Zaros Phase initiates, Nex '''will yell out, "NOW, THE POWER OF ZAROS!", delaying her combat action for one second whilst she heals 6,000 health points - making her health shoot up to 12,000 for the remainder of this phase. During this one second delay, '''Nex '''will also activate the Turmoil prayer, which will actively drain stats from the player if her attacks land. During this phase, '''Nex does not have any special abilities, but she does have special passives making this phase very tough: *Overhead rotation - When '''Nex '''activates this part of the Zaros Phase, she will immediately activate the Soul Split prayer. Of course, unless she's still using deflection prayers from the earlier part of the phase. However, if '''Nex '''lands a melee attack while her Soul Split is active, she will heal for 250 health points no matter how much damage '''Nex '''deals. During her overhead rotation, '''Nex '''will always start with Soul Split before switching to one of her deflection prayers. *Multi-target attacks - During the Zaros Phase, all of the magic attacks '''Nex '''will use is directed towards all the players in her chambers. Due to this, it also makes melee tanking very tough for this phase, as well as the Ice Phase. The possibility of her switching to her Deflect Melee prayer, then back to Soul Split and land a melee attack on you could be fatal. Since her Soul Split is quite tough, it's recommended the players keep a distance from '''Nex '''while she has it active. *Increased damage - During this phase, '''Nex '''will have an increased magic damage of 15%. Since she can hit through prayer quite hard to begin with, that makes this phase all the more challenging. Even with all that being said, it's still highly recommended for the player to pray against magic damage. Especially for this phase. *Wrath - Once '''Nex '''is killed, as the Zaros Phase is her last phase, she will unleash the Wrath prayer onto nearby players. Any players standing within her Wrath's vicinity will be dealt up to 600 unguardable damage. This is another reason why it's not recommended to be using melee during her Zaros Phase. Drops Category:Boss Category:Monsters